The Secret Sister
by Kurai-Namikaze
Summary: Everyone heard of Alfie but what about his twin sister Alex, follow Alex on her quest and her finding love on the way. Will she uncover The secrets and join Sibuna. JeromeXOCXEddie (Eddie season 2).


**Disclaimer I don't own house of Anubis I only own Alex and her background story.**

**A/N: This is a new idea I've been working on I hope you like it. **

**Alex is portrayed by Kat Graham (only the looks) **

**Outfit for school and others – ** alex_school_uniform/set?id=81709987, chilling/set?id=81941526, nighty_night/set?id=81944714, anubis/set?id=82116220

It's been 2 weeks since I came back from my summer holiday, my summer holiday I went away with my parents and my brother to Egypt I tried to trap my brother in a temple but my parents caught me and well you can say I got yelled at. What was the big deal I would just let him out after sometime for him to beg on his knees? I got to a English boarding school, well I am English, me and my brother both go there, we live in the house of Anubis. Have you guessed who I am yet my name is Alex Lewis and my twin brother is Alfie Lewis. I'm kind caring, someone who loves to prank I'm secretly intelligent only one who knows is Fabian. Well I got to go to school before Victor the house caretaker yells at us again he's really intimating.

"Move back a bit more" I told joy as Patricia tries to taking a picture of Joy.

"Hurry up" Joy moaned as she was stepping back.

"Oh, come on. All right. That's it" Patricia laughed. Then Joy screamed as she tripped and fell over Fabian.

"Oh, hey, careful!" Fabian laughed as he fell.

"That's my new profile photo" Patricia joked.

"The theory of computational intelligence! A bit of light ready" Joy mimicked as she read the title of Fabian's book which he was reading.

"Joy, just because it doesn't have Robert Patterson on the cover, doesn't mean its not worth ready" Fabian told her.

"I'm more of a Team Jacob" I corrected Fabian those two got up we were walking then a black taxi, then a girl got out and ran after someone.

"Oh, I'm… I'm so sorry!" She told as she bumped and pushed me Patricia and out of the way. Rude much? Have she heard of walking?

"Who's the American?" Patricia asks.

"Probably a new girl on a scholarship" I said "Let's go" I tell them.

"Hey, Joy, Alex, look what came this morning" Patricia says to me and Joy and hands us a box set of some DVD show.

"Yes! BBF box-set, marathon tonight?" Joy asks us.

"Yeah you're on" Me and Patricia says to her. We walked to English and I sat down Jerome.

"So, this afternoon, we're going to have as promised, a practice exam" Mrs Andrews tells us we all groaned, Mick arrives back.

"Right, you have exactly one hour to complete the paper. The time is six minutes past two! Mrs Andrews says whilst looking at the clock.

"Mrs A?" Alfie asks her.

"Yes, Alfie?" She asks him.

"Nose-bleed. It's a gusher" He tells her.

"Infirmary quickly. Come on" She tells him he quickly runs out of the room, he's faking it it's face blood. What didn't I think of doing that.

"_Festina Lente, boy. _More haste, less speed" Mr Sweet says as Alfie leaves.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mrs Andrews. Uh, Joy, there's someone to see you in my office" Mr sweet tells Joy. Joy leaves, she didn't return after the exam finished me and Patricia went to Mr Sweets office to see that if she were there but she wasn't.

"Hey, heave you guys seen Joy?" I ask Jerome and Alfie.

"Yeah, she's about this tall, dark hair" Jerome jokes.

"Hah, ha, No, we've been to Sweetie's office and she's not there" Patricia says.

"Maybe she's gone back to the house?" Jerome says, why didn't I think of that.

"Let's go" I said and we walked back to the house.

"Joy, we've bee-" I was saying as I came into our room but saw that American girl sitting on Joy's bed.

"Who are you?" Patricia says to her.

"I'm Nina. Good to meet you. I'm new. American, obviously" She tells us.

"Who cares? Where are Joy's things?" Patricia asks her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Did you do this?" Patricia asks as she got a picture from the bin it was screwed up it was of me Patricia and Joy.

"No, I just got here" Nina says.

"Hey, stop" Nina tells Patricia as Patricia grabs her duvet and throws it out on the hallways.

"Victor told me that Joy had left!" Nina yells What?

"Without this? This is her Phone" I say and hold it up.

"Did you steal it?" Patricia asks her.

"Not a great stagey for making friends. Show up and steal stuff" Nina tells us.

"And this is Joy's as well" Patricia says and grabs a photo which is Nina's.

"Hey! Put that down! I mean it! You can take that" Nina says we both run after patria.

"Hey, Patricia you're going a bit too far give it back" I tell her, she's going too far now.

"Who side are you on" She yells at me.

"I don't know who you are or where you've come from, but you are not my roommate! Joy and Alex are! Now where is she?" Patricia yells at Nina.

"Did you hear what I said? Where's Joy?" Patricia asks.

"Ok, can we start over I'm Nina, from America, and unless Joy's hiding under the bed, I don't know where she is. The room was empty when I got here" Nina tells us truthfully, oh great Victor's arrived.

"I don't believe you" Patricia replies.

"Hey, we can sort and discus this in a much…" I start to say but was cut off.

"Patricia Williamson, Alexandria Lewis, what is going on?" Victor asks us as he approaches.

"That's what I'd like to know. Where's Joy?" Patricia asks him.

"Joy has left" Victor tells us.

"Well, what do you mean, she's left?" Patricia asks I nodded in agreement.

"Her parents came to school this afternoon and removed her" Victor explains.

"But… that's impossible. Why would they do that?" Patricia asks.

"I have absolutely no idea" Victor says.

"You would never leave without saying goodbye, or without her hone, or Bunzy Bun" I say.

"Give them to me, I'll forward them on to her. Give" Victor says to us I hand him Joy's phone and Patricia gives him Bunzy Bun.

"Now clear this stuff back into the room" Victor tells us.

"No way. I'm going to phone Joy and find out what's going on" Patricia says and leaves.

"Patricia! Come back here!" Victor yells at her.

"Supper will be ready in 10 minutes!" Victor tells us and he hands Nina her duvet.

"Hey, I'm sorry, Patricia can be… dramatic, well it's Patricia" I apologise to Nina.

"It's okay" Nina tells me.

"I'm Alex, let me help you" I tell her and pick up her duvet I walk back into the room and lay it down neatly.

"I'm Nina" Nina smiles.

"So I guess it's your first away from home" I guessed.

"Yeah, I grew up with my Gran my parents…" Nina started to say.

"Don't say no more I'm sorry out…" I told her, we started unpacking her stuff.

"Let's go down teas nearly ready" I told Nina we went down stairs to the sitting room but when Nina walked in everybody went silent and stared at her.

"Hi, I'm Nina, I'm from America" Nina introduced herself.

"Hey" Fabian said to her.

"Welcome, space girl, or… as they say in your language" My brother tells her.

"Dinner is ready" Trudy called. We walked over to the table I sat in my seat. Patricia glared at Nina.

"That's my seat" I hear Amber tell Nina.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Do you want to…" Nina starts to tell her and stands up.

"Where's Mick?" Amber asks her.

"Um, I don't even know who you are, so.." Nina says but Amber walks off and Nina sat back down.

"You heard what Amber said. That's her seat!" Patricia tells her.

"Yeah, but she's not her right now" Nina says.

"That's your way, isn't it? Someone's gone for five seconds and you're already moved in" Patricia says rudely to Nina.

"Patricia is head of the welcoming committee. Take no notice, just sit wherever you like" Fabian tells Nina politely.

"Stop it. Alfie. That's digesting and you're probably going to choke on it" Mara scolds Alfie as he tries to shove all in in his mouth.

"But, its delicious this way" Alfie says with his mouth full.

"Alfie, don't play with your food" I tell him and then I flung a fork full or spaghetti right at him. I start Laughing and then Alfie thoughts spaghetti back at me and I throw lettuce at him, Jerome start and joins in.

"In your face" Alfie Laughs.

"Really, guys, every meal?" Fabian tells us because some hit him in the face.

"Opps! Sorry" Patricia says and pours water on Nina's lap on purpose.

"Patricia that was un called for" I tell her.

"What it was an accident" Patricia says.

"Are you okay" Me and Fabian asks Nina who is soaked.

"Yeah, except I think my sweater is shrinking to my body as we speak" Nina says.

"So, Nina when are you going to tell us what you know about Joy's disappearance?" Patricia asks her, is she still on about that?

"I guess when I actually know something" Nina tells her.

"Oh, come on. One minute I'm sitting next to Joy in class and the next she's disappeared and you've taken her place" Patricia says, and then the phone rings.

"Bit of a coincidence you don't you think" Patricia says.

"I guess it is"

"Maybe she's snatched her and locked her in the cellar. Whoo!" Alfie jokes.

"Shut up, Alfie" Patricia tells him which my job is.

"Well?"

"Like I said. I don't know anything about Joy or her disappearance" Nina tells her again.

"I'll get it out of you… eventually" Patricia tells her.

"Nina, phone call for you" "What's going on?" Victor tells and asks as he walks in the room.

"Nothing. Just Nina spilled what everywhere" Patricia lies, Nina leaves and goes answer the phone. I start eating my dinner throwing some food at the boys. After I finished I took a shower and changed clothes, into a green geek top, black skinny jeans and green converse. I was about to walk down stairs but I bumped into Nina; she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Allergies" She lied.

"I know you're lying but you know you can come to me about anything I said to her and walked down the stairs and went into the sitting room and sat down on the chair and started playing temple run on my Iphone, and then Patricia came in about Joy.

"I know you've got something to do with this, newbies, and I'm gonna find out what it is." Patricia told Nina, really Patricia is still on about it give the girl a break.

"So you've mentioned, ten times" Nina muttered whilst looking down at her magazine.

"What did you say" Patricia asked her oh no.

"Nothing" Nina replies. Time passed it was time to go upstairs.

"Hey, Nina, let's get upstairs we got a curfew at 10" I told her we went up to our room Patrice was in the bathroom.

"It's 10:00! You should be downstairs be now" I heard Victor say loudly probably to Mick on the second part.

"You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin drop" Victor says as usual he must have dropped a pin.

"I can still hear something" Victor yells probably Alfie. I already changed into my PJ's and brushed my teeth I heard Victor telling the girls off. After lights out I felled asleep I woke up Patricia was in the shower I changed into my school uniform and some accessories of course Cross printed tights, and my pair of grey military combat, Black Studded Bottom Handbag. Black pleather wrap bracelet with rhinestone cross and gold accents, black leather gold spike rhinestone wrap around bracelet and Gold Tone Cross Stud Ear Cuff, open double cross ring, Black DICE Barbell Tongue Ring, Black Nautical Stars Belly Ring, Topshop Lipstick "Saint". I applied make-up brushed my hair and my teeth I was making my way down stairs I bumped into Nina she was ready.

"Leaving are you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm going in early, don't want water to be poured on my again" Nina joked.

"Yeah she does that" I noted.

"Good to know" Nina replied as we reached the bottom of the stair case.

"I'll tag along with you, no offense but Patricia's being a tad harsh blaming the Patricia thing on you, it's not really your fault you just had bad timing" I told Nina, I quickly went into the kitchen grabbed some toast, and two big chocolate chip muffins and apple I tossed the apple to Nina.

"You still need to eat" I told her as we left the house. I finished the muffins and toast quickly Nina look at me in shock.

"How did you finish them so fast" She asked.

"I got a high mutualism, I can eat lots and not put any weight on" I smiled then as we were walking we bumped into an old elderly lady.

"Oh" Me and Nina both said.

"Sorry, Um, are you okay?" Nina asks her.

"That's my house" She says point to Anubis house.

"Uh, I don't think so. It's a school" I told her as we all sat down on the bench.

"No, that's my house" She says again.

"Ok, that's your house, it kinda suits you" Nina smiles to her.

"Um. Maybe you can tell us where you really live and we could both take you back, Oh here. You'll get a cold" I told her kindly and took off my blazer and put it around the old lady.

"It's you two, isn't it? I knew that you would both come" She says to us.

"Um.. I'm sorry, I don't know…" Nina said awakrdly.

"Sarah, Sarah. My name is Sarah" She whispers to us.

"Ok, Sarah, um, why don't you come inside for a cup of coffee?" I asked her.

"I can't go in there. He's waiting. He's always waiting" She says, she scared.

"All right then, um, why don't you just wait here with Alex and I'll go and bring someone back, Ok?" Nina tells her.

"Are you coming back?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just… don't move" Nina tells her and runs off.

"Well… My name is Alex it's a pleasure to meet you" I smiled to her.

"I already know who you are" She replied. Soon Nina came back and we took Sarah back to an old people's home.

"It's not like you to go wandering, Emily" The lady at the old people's home told Sarah or is her name Emily?

"Emily?" Me and Nina asked confusedly.

"She's rather confused as you've already released, but she's not normally a sprinter" The lady said.

"That's Anubis house. She said she used to live there" Me and Nina both say looking at the picture.

"I don… I don't think so, although with dome of These old dears, you never know. Truth is, we know very little about Emily's background" "Isn't that right, Emily?" The Lady asks Sarah Loudly.

"There's no need to shout I'm not deaf you know" Sarah tells her me and Nina smiled.

"There. That's better isn't it, Emily?" The lady asks Sarah as she tucked Sarah into her chair in her room. "No"

"Now, you go time for a cup of tea or something before you get back?" She asks us.

"I doubt anyone's missing me. Thanks that would be nice" Nina tells her.

"Yes please, it would be nice too" I replied, and she went off.

"I've been waiting so long. Keeping the secret. Now it's your turn the both of you" Sarah says and stands up and we sit on her bed.

"Here. Quick. Now, take this" She say to us, she hands us both a necklace one each it looked like some sort of eye.

"But keep it well hidden or they'll take it away from you. They take everything away from you in the end" She tells her.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly take…" Me and Nina both started to say.

"But you must both of you. It will keep the both of you safe. There's treasure hidden in that house. And only the two of you have the power t find and protect it. But you must be careful. There's danger in that house, Evil. It's a bad house. A dark house" She tells us.

"Evil? Spooky, yes, but I don't think evil" I say.

"Emily, I don't think" Nina started to say.

"Sarah My name is Sarah, I know you two" She tells us.

"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to miss the place you come from" Nina tells her.

"And you know me Nina, Alexandria" She said to us wait I never told her my full first name.

"How do you know our names?" Nina asks.

"But you must beware the black bird. Do you hear me? Beware of the black bird" She told us, me and Nina soon left and went back to school.

_Dream…_ _I were having a dream Sarah was in it in she was trying to tell me something._

"_Evil. Evil. But you must have the power. Watch out for the black bird. But you have the power. Watch out for the bird" I scream and saw victor there in my dream. "Watch out for the bird!" _ "_Stop it! Stop it!" I screamed black feathers fell on me._

"_Beware of the black bird" _

_Dream finishes…_

"Cae, caw, caw! Beware the black birds, Beware the black birds" I wake up to see Patricia standing over me she put feathers on me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Nothing. You woke me up, Beware the black birds, oh Nina's doing the same I'll do to same to her" Patricia said and went and did what she did to me felled asleep again. I woke up and did my morning routine again, me and Nina walked in.

"Sleep, well, Alex, Nina? Caw! Caw!" Patricia asks then Jerome and Alfie start mimicking the cawking.

"Ignore them" Fabian tells Nina.

"I am"

"So what was this dream anyways?" Fabian asks us.

"It was awful" Nina says.

"Horrible" I add.

"I know they're making jokes but it felt so real. It felt evil" Nina tells him.

"Anyone seen Mara? She's got my hair straighteners" Amber asks as she walks in.

"Yeah, she's with Mick in our room" Fabian tells her.

"What?"

"Uh-oh. Green-eyed monster alert" Me and Jerome says.

"I'm not jealous, why would I be jealous. What is there to be jealous off?" Ambers asks.

"She's helping him with homework that's all" Fabian tells her.

"Yeah. I know all about that. And it's cool. I would help him but I'm just so busy" Amber says. "See you haven't sneaked out at the crack of dawn today?" She asks me and Nina.

"Woe, everyone really does keep tabs on everyone else around here don't they" Nina says.

"Fabian said you two gone to school early but then you two didn't turn up at first class?" Amber says.

"Alex and Nina were helping an old lady across the road. Literally. We had a surprise visitor from the old people's home" Trudy says and leaves.

"You did something nice for someone else, I'm shocked" Alfie mimicked.

"I'm not very good with old people. They're all so… old, aren't they?" Amber says.

"Really" Me and Jerome both say.

"Still, you must be used to it Trudy said your gran brought you up" Amber tells Nina.

"She did, yeah" Nina replies.

"What happened to your mom and dad?" Amber asks oh no.

"Oh-oh, Amber, queen of tact" Jerome says.

"They died in a car accident" Nina said sadly.

"Oh that's awful" Amber replies.

"It was a long time ago. My gran and I are really close" Nina says.

"So, how come she's packed you off you a big bad boarding school miles away from home then? Sounds to me like she wanted to get rid" Patricia says harshly.

"Patricia you're going too far" I yelled at her.

"Patricia, don't be such a witch. I know you're upset about Joy, but there's no reason to be taking this out on Nina" Fabian says I nod.

"Yeah, well everybody seems to have forgotten all about Joy, except me! I thought I was your best friend Alex but ever since this new girl turned up you've sided with her" Patricia says and leaves.

"Well… I'm hungry" I said and walked over and sat on Alfie's knee I was bored and I started eat and drinking orange juice. "Are you and Alfie dating?" Nina asks, I spat out my orange juice everyone started laughing.

"What?" I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Nina asks confusedly.

"Me and Alfie aren't dating its disgusting" I say I pretended to be sick.

"I'm confused" Nina said.

"Nina, they're siblings, brother and sister" Fabian tells Nina.

"They're twins" Jerome corrects him.

"My wittle baby sissy" Alfie mimics a baby sound.

"Shut up" I said and kicked him.

"Oww" Alfie says.

"Alex, we should get going" Nina told me I stood up and grabbed the last muffin.

"Hey, that was mine" Alfie moaned.

"Well, it's mine, loser" I smirked and gave him to loser hand signs.

…. Time skip end of Biology.

"Your biology assignments, please and not excuses this time" Mr Sweet said, I already handed mine in; Patricia just finished telling me, Alfie, Jerome a plan.

"Nice one. You're so much craftier than I thought. And I already knew you were a scheming Goth-pixie" Alfie told her.

"We welcomed you into the school properly. The traditional way" Patricia said and we walked over and stood never to her going along with the plan.

"What are you going on about?" Fabian asked confusedly.

"Alfie, why don't you tell Nina about the imitation ceremony"

"The what?" Fabian asked confusedly again.

"Yeah, every new person who comes to this school has to undergo like… an inanition ceremony" Alfie said to them me Jerome and Patricia just played along.

"Since when?" Fabian said in a high pitched voice.

"Since, forever Fabian" Patricia told him.

"What are you trying…" Fabian was saying but was cut off by Nina.

"It's Ok, sounds like fun. What do I have to do?" Nina asked me, Patricia, Alfie and Jerome just walked off.

"So what did you get for biology" Alfie asked me.

"A D" I Lied.

"Same" He replied then walked away and then Jerome came and walked beside me.

"So what did you really get?" He asked me.

"A*" I said truthfully.

"Bye" I told him and left, I went back to the house changed and showered and then sat around dinner was soon ready we were all around the table.

"So, Nina's initiation takes place tomorrow night, Ok? At midnight." Patricia tells Nina.

"The witching hour" Alfie laughs manically.

"Alfie! Cut it out" Fabian told him off.

"Tell me. Fabian does it get boring always being the one who's like "Cut it out" or "That's not right" or "Fun is bad"?" Jerome tells him.

"What do she have to do" Amber asked.

"Go up to the spooky attic and bring something back to prove she's been" Alfie told them.

"You're going up into the attic" Amber asked nervously.

"Sure. Why not? I mean, it's not like it's…" Nina started to say.

"Totally…. haunted" Amber finished.

"Really"

"Yeah, she's right. By the ghosts of former students who went up there, never to return" Jerome lied to Nina

"Getting cold fee?" Patricia asked.

"Not at all. Let's start tonight. Can't wait"

"Oh, we've got something else planned for you tonight" Patricia smirked.

"Can't wait to hear this" Fabian groaned.

"The key. She can't get up on the attic without the key. She has to steal it from Victor" Patricia said. We soon went upstairs for Nina to steal the key.

"See the bunch of keys on the desk next to Victor. Those are them ater keys. He carries them with him everywhere he goes. So you'll never get them." I told Nina straight forward.

"But there is a key box on the wall just beside him" Patrica told Nina.

"Yeah. He keeps a spare set of every key in there" Jerome pointed out.

"What ar you lot looking at? Hmm" Victor said and walked over, me and Alfie crouched down.

"Sir we were just trying…" Jerome started to say.

"We were just admiring you coat. Is it vintage" Nina lied to him.

"Yes, as I thought … This floor, it could, it could… use a polish, don't you think Alex" Alfie lied.

"Yes, in that case, please feel free to polish it, Alex, Alfie" Victor told us he grabbed us by our arms and dragged us down stairs.

"No"

"Come with me" Victor said.

"We didn't mean…" I started to say.

"I don't even know where the…" Alfie said too. Victor dragged us to get polishing stuff, I made Alfie carry it all then as we were coming into the hallway, Alfie bumped into Amber and all the stuff fell on the floor.

"Oww! Alfie. You're such a pain" She yelled and walked off. We went back upstairs.

"Nina Martin, what are you doing? This had better be good. What were you doing in here?" Victor said threating to Nina who had hold of Corbiere.

"Um, I was, um, um… getting a closer look at Corbiere. I'm sort of an amateur taxidermist" She lied wow she's bad at lying.

"Get Out! And don't let me catch you in my office ever again" He yelled at her and she ran out and shut the door. Nina showed us the attic Key.

"Lucky" Me and Alfie said.

"Very lucky"

"Well, we'll see how lucky she is tomorrow night when she goes up into that attic" Patricia told Nina and then all walked off.

So many thoughts crossed through my mind mainly of the dream I had the other night it was horrible so many flashes, flashed through my mind, 'beware of the black bird'. What does Sarah mean why did she give me and Nina those necklace's, by are of the black bird does she mean Corbiere Victor's stuffed black bird because that is like his pride and joy. And why is Victor always so harsh on us, well mainly Alfie and me as he always catches us in the act of something, and he then punishes us mainly the punishment he gives out is the toothbrush. I must have scrubbed that girl's toilet so many times, I've lost count, I bet he's never given the toothbrush punishment to the other girls. I like spending time with Jerome, I know that he is my brother's best friend but I like him I hope that he feels the same way. Anyways today is a new day, I woke up and staggered to the bathroom and I brushed my teeth and hair then I changed into my school uniform and applied my make-up. When I finished I made my way downstairs where the boys were I took my seat next to Jerome.

"Did you have a nice dream?" Jerome asked me and laughed.

"Shut up" I told him and then Trudy came in with our breakfasts.

"Here you go, Alex, Alfie" Trudy said and handed us our stack full of waffles I licked my life.

"Come to mamma" I told them and placed them in front of me.

"Thanks Trudy" I smiled and poured sugar and golden syrup and some nutella on my waffles Alfie did the same.

"Hey, look it's the black bird" Jerome said which made me look away for a moment then when I looked back I saw the Jerome took one of my waffles.

"No my baby" I said dramatically.

"What" He said whilst eating the waffle, I soon ate the rest of mine.

"You got something" I said to Jerome he had some nutella on his check.

"Where?" He said trying to find it but failed.

"I'll get it" I said and before I got wipe it off he stopped me.

"You have to lick it off" Jerome smirked.

"Ok then" I said and leaned and licked the chocolate off his face, I smirked.

"Alex, do you want to walk to school with me" I hard Nina yell to me.

"Yeah, coming" "By boys" I called and smirked as I left.

"Wait you're not eating anything" Nina said and pretended to be shocked.

"Trudy made me a stack full of waffle" I told her.

"Oh" She said as we walked in school. …. History starts…

"All the world's stage and the men and women, merely players. Hey. My name is Jason Winkler and I'm your new history teacher. I'll also be teaching drama." A man's voice came from behind us we all turned around it were a young man to be around the age of 24, he was quite handsome.

"You're Mr Fleming's replacement?" I asked him.

"Yeah. That's right" He said and walked away.

"Wow. I am so pleased he had a heart attack" Amber said all of us in the class burst out laughing did she really say that?

"Sorry. That didn't come out right" Amber tried to make a save. Biology was boring as usual after it finished I was walking with Nina she ran to Fabian I followed.

"Fabian, wait. I'm sorry if I acted weird before. You've been so nice to me and it was kind of…" Nina said as she catched him I walked beside her.

"Rude?" He answered.

"Well, I was going to say snippy, but yeah, Ok, rude works too" Nina tells him and we all stop.

"It's Ok. You're not seriously going to go through with this initiation nonsense, are you?" Fabian asks Nina, Nina pauses.

"You don't have to, you know" I tell her, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to.

"Yeah, I do. I'll never live it down if they think I'm scared" Nina says I nod.

"You are tougher than you look"

"Only if you mean. Willing to do absolutely anything to survive in the dangerous world of English Boarding Schools" Nina says and we walk to Drama which was in the hall.

"We got Mr Winkler" I smirked.

"You like him don't you?" Fabian asks me.

"Yes, handsome Fabian but he's not my type I don't date older guys, Fabian, Fabian when are you going to learn" I laugh to him we arrive at drama we all sit down and then Alfie is the first to perform he's doing as high pitched whining noise we were all laughing, he was going around trying to be funny then he bumped into Amber.

"Thanks, Alfie. Some of us is here to learn" Amber says and goes back reading her magazine and Alfie continues the whinning noise.

"And what exactly are you supposed to be, Alfie?" Mr Winkler asks him.

"He's a mosquito in a spin dryer. Isn't it obvious" I say and then they all laugh.

"Yes, correct, twin" Alfie says to me.

"Now for something a little more serious. Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Timeless. Tragic. Tedious" He says and hand out book, Amber and Alfie performs first.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. If thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet" Amber read out of the book in front of the whole class.

"_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" _Alfie says in a deeper voice_._

"_Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art… Thou art… truly _the yummiest boy I've ever seen, Romeo" Amber says Alfie is shocked it's not in the script.

"What?" He says.

"That's not in the script, Amber!" Mr Winkler tells her off then Amber throws the book on the floor and she goes and kisses Alfie, aww Alfie had his first kiss, we all whooped and laughed Alfie was smiling.

"Wow" Jerome says.

"Go on Alfie" I cheer. …. Midnight ….

It was now midnight of when Nina was going to go up into the Attic I was standing with Patricia, Jerome and Alfie Patricia is making Nina swear to something, they all shone the torches onto Nina's face.

"Are you Nina Martin?" Patricia asks Nina.

"Yes" Nina replies.

"Is there anyone here who can confirm this" Patricia asks her.

"Me?"

"Are you for real?" Alfie asks Patricia jokingly.

"Shh! Nina Martin. You are here to prove you are brave enough to live at Anubis House. Swear on the graves of all your ancestors, that you will never ever tell a living soul about tonight" Patricia says to Nina we just glare the others we doing it so why don't I.

"I swear" Nina said we all walked out there was Fabian, Amber and Mara Standing in the hallway by the attic door.

"Oh, spirits of Anubis House, guide the new girl on her imitation quest and keep her from harm in the haunted attic" Patricia says, is she for real?

"Come on this is ridiculous" Fabian tells her.

"Shh!"

"Unlock the door" Patricia orders Nina, Nina goes and unlocks the door I'm behind her.

"I just have to go up there and bring something back, and then I'm done? I mean, you guys didn't booby trap the place or anything, did you?" Nina asks.

"Of course no. Go" Patricia tells her, Nina opens the door and step in then I felt that I was pushed into the attic door and Patricia locked the door.

"Hey! What's going on? Let me out!" Nina called we tried to open the door but we couldn't.

"Not until you tell us what you two know about Joy's disappearance" Patricia says she still going on about it.

"I don't know anything" Nina tells her.

"Me too" I add.

"Then, you'll have to stay in there till morning the both of you" Patricia says. WHAT!

"Last chance, newbie, Alex what can you tell me about Joy?" Patricia orders.

"Nothing. I know nothing" Nina screamed.

"Let us out!" Me and Nina scream and bang on the door, then we hear roaring behind us.

"Hey, Let us out! There's something up there!" We scream then we hear growling, Victor's arrived. The door got unlocked and he opened it and he's walking up Oh no! What are we going to do, Victor is coming up the stairs where do we hide? Why did Patricia push me into the attic and locked the door. Soon we heard Victor leaving which is good. We both saw a thing glow red on the wall I looked at my necklace it was glowing Nina's too. I had an idea, I put my necklace in the hole and it magically opened the door in the wall. We got out, how did we get in there in the first place? I saw there was the same key hole type of thing on the outdoor wall I placed my necklace in it and it opened the wall door but I saw a portrait of a girl it's eyes flashed red.

"Hey" me and Nina both said as we came out of the attic to see both Amber and Fabian there they were shocked to see us there.

"What's the matter? You guys look like you've seen a ghost" Nina told them because of their shocked expression.

"Or a Zombie" I smirked and added.

"How did you two?" Amber stamped then Nina holder up her hair clip we laughed quietly.

"Shh! You'll have Victor up again. Are you two ok?" Fabian whispers and we nod.

"So, what was it like up? See and ghosts?" Amber whispers.

"No. Just nice and some spiders" Nina tells them.

"Possibly a rat" I add.

"You two are so brave" Amber tells us then we hear victor coughing.

"Night, you threw. See you in the morning" Amber tells us and she leaves.

"Night"

"Bye"

"You two did well" Fabian tells us.

"Cheers Fabes" I tell him.

"Thanks. Don't tell Patricia, but... My hands were shaking so hard, it took me threw tries to get the clip in the lock" Nina tells him.

"Hey, your secrets safe with me. See ya" Fabian whispers and leaves.

"Bye"

"Bye"

A/N: Don't forget to review I need at least 3 reviews until the next chapter is uploaded because I spend countless hours creating this story and stuff.


End file.
